Retribution
by IKilledMisa
Summary: Sequel to Huntress. Xenobia returns with power and influence at her side. Can Leon stop her before she manages to perfect the virus she carries within her and kill Jake? Feel free to suggest ideas for this story and future stories as due to startling popularity of Huntress this will now be a series.
1. Chapter 1

Confidential Report

**Subject: Genesis Corporation**

During the first few years of its existence the Genesis Corporation became one of the largest commercial entities in the world. The CEO/President, Xenia Krewse bought the company which she renamed Genesis Corporation. She then bought or used hostile take over to dismantle her competitors and expand Genesis now 9 out of every 10 homes contain its products, its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public it is the leading supplier of:

Renewable Energy  
Pharmaceuticals and Health Care

Unknown even to its own employees Genesis Corporation and Xenia Krewse herself are involved in:

Blackmail/Extortion  
Human Experimentation  
Viral Weaponry  
Bio-Organic Weapons and Murder

* * *

Adrik paced nervously holding his briefcase tightly. He looked at his watch '23:50', ten minuets to go. The Russian lit up a cigarette and started to smoke as he waited. Suddenly a pair of bright headlights could be seen and a car pulled up. Adrik exhaled his smoke and shielded his eyes from the bright lights. "You're early" he said as the car door opened and someone got out. "I want 50 million extra, Xenia's getting suspicious"

"Suspicious of what Adrik?" said the familiar callous voice of the femme fatal as a beautiful buxom brunette with an hourglass silhouette approached. Adrik's face fell.

"Xenobia" he gasped and tried to draw his gun but before he had a chance the woman ran up and grabbed him by the throat and raised him off the ground, she moved so quickly she appeared as a blur. "Oh Adrik, I thought you were better than this. Selling information on the black market and please, its Xenia now" she said mockingly as she squeezed his windpipe. "You really think I didn't know? You Mafia men are so arrogant now you have two options, you can tell me who your buyer was and die quickly or you can suffer" she said venomously her red eyes glowing with fury.

"A-A-Ada Wong" Adrik choked out. Xenobia's red eyes narrowed

"I believe you" she said coldly pulling her black magnum out and shooting Adrik in the forehead, killing him instantly. Xenobia dropped the body and looked through the briefcase. There was everything revealing who she really was and lots of data concerning her virus and the Genesis Corporations company data. She put the briefcase in her car and returned to the body.

**New-Raccoon**** City**

"So Leon you doing anything this weekend?" asked Ingrid Hunnigan putting on her black coat

"You asking me out on a date Hunnigan?" joked Leon

"Hardly, I just wondered if you were going to do anything other than watch baseball and eat nachos" Hunnigan smiled

"Not while the playoffs are on and tomorrow the Raccoon City Saviours are playing the New York Yankees." Hunnigan shook her head amused and picked up her bag

"See ya Monday, Leon" she waved

"Later Hunnigan" said Leon putting on his leather jacket and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. As Leon walked out of the D.S.O building and into the company car park he saw a woman waiting by his car. "Can I help you?" he called out and the woman turned. "Ada?" said Leon surprised. The spy stepped towards him. She was wearing a red dress with a black blazer.

"Hello Leon" she said

"What are you doing here?" asked Leon

"I came to speak to you about Xenobia" said Ada. The name sent a chill down Leon's spine.

"You gonna try to convince me she's dead too?"

"Quite the opposite actually." Ada smiled. "Ever heard of a woman called Xenia Krewse?"

"Yeah, she's the owner, CEO and President of Genesis Corporation" replied Leon

"Yes, she took over the company when it was still Tricell and has been systematically taking over rival companies since. She supposedly was born and raised in London, England but no records of her supposed family and parents exist. Yet she has all the relevant documentation required for citizenship and tax purposes." Ada switching on her tablet. "Xenia has a lot of extremely loyal followers almost like a cult only one was willing to give me the information I needed. I was meant to meet him in Russia but when I got there he was dead and the information gone."

"And you think Xenia killed him?"

"The information I was buying would've proved that Xenia Krewse is Xenobia. My contact was Adrik Mivolovich, one of the Russian Mafia who acted as a middle-man when Xenia took over Tricell. He had his eyes and tongue ripped out, no doubt to send a message. The authorities put Adrik's murder down to a hit from the Mafia since he was affiliated with them; they go out of their way to protect Xenia."

"Even if she is Xenobia I don't have any say about what they do in Russia and you can't go throwing around an accusation like that without evidence"

"Well that's the thing, Leon" said Ada. "Xenia isn't in Russia anymore. She'll be landing in about an hour" she continued showing Leon the flight schedule. Leon paused then handed the tablet back to Ada. "You know she'll try to kill Jake again and this time she won't be as open about it"

"Jake isn't under our protection anymore, it's nothing to do with me" said Leon unlocking his car door and getting in.

"She has a son" said Ada as Leon shut the door. Leon paused and stayed silent. Ada could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. "Something to think about" she finished.

* * *

Confidential Report:

Subject: Xenobia/The Eve Project

Xenobia was the genetically engineered offspring of Albert Wesker. She was one of seven, created by the Organisation as an heir and leader for them by using samples of Wesker's DNA and a female researcher's eggs in an experiment called the Eve Project. The DNA used to create Xenobia was spliced with the Plaga Parasite making her part animal. Xenobia was the only one to survive but the experiment was to all degrees a success, Xenobia not only inherited her 'Father's' extreme intelligence, cunning and strength but she inherited his ruthless nature and the power granted to him by the Prototype Virus. The only thing she didn't inherit was his hunger for power, the animal part of her honed her survival instincts and made her care solely for survival.

The Eve Project was created not only to give the Organisation a new leader but to continue with Albert Wesker's plans for world domination. Xenobia decided that she did not want to take over the world but she wished to change the world and to that she needed to change humanity with the aid of her virus. The virus Xenobia carries changes depending on the victims DNA it can change from one particular strain of Progenitor virus to multiple strains, it can even mimic symptoms of Plaga infection. The virus is administered through her large, sharp canine teeth, not unlike a snake or spiders venom. She also carries the cure for this virus which like the virus will change according to the type/combination of virus the victim is infected with. She carries every known virus and every known cure.

Xenobia's physical appearance is that of an adult female even though she is still a child. This is due to a metamorphosis that happened at the age of 5 where she formed a chrysalis and a week later emerged as a woman in her early twenties. The only physical abnormalities she has are her vampiric canines and the bright red irises of her eyes which glow in the dark or when she is in a state of heightened emotion. She is an extremely beautiful woman with layered brown long hair that has a slight wave to it, pale skin, large eyes (either hidden by sunglasses or camouflaged with green contact lenses) and stunning facial features, hour-glass figure and large bust. She is well aware of how attractive she is and uses it to manipulate people, men in particular.

In combat she is a formidable force skilled in martial arts, marksmanship and the use of blades. The genetic engineering combined with Wesker's DNA has given her heightened speed, agility, strength, endurance and battle senses. Some of the abilities witnessed have been moving so fast she appears as a blur or to be teleporting, regenerating when wounded, some degree of communication with those she has infected (similar to a queen bee), adhering to walls and ceilings, possibly able to shed her skin to create the appearance of death.

Xenobia hunted her half-brother, Jake Muller and tried to kill him. She failed and was killed in the process although Special Agent Leon S Kennedy disputes her death as a mere scene allowing her to escape. Our agent, Ada Wong has confirmed this and states that she is posing as a business woman by the name of Xenia Krewse (anagram of Wesker). She has also reproduced and her son is now 5 but has not shown any signs of metamorphosis. It is imperative that we retrieve her as she would make a fine specimen and when controlled I have no doubt that she will be a valuable asset to our organisation. Her child is expendable, be warned though she is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to kill especially if she fears for her child. Use whatever means to contain her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hills, Arkly Mountains

Xenia stared into the darkness from the study balcony. The thick trees hid the old Mansion that she had finally returned to, the Mansion that once belonged to her 'father' Albert Wesker. Of all the places she had lived this was her favourite it was situated in a heavily forested region of the Arkly Mountains known as the Hills. The forests were so thick that you'd have to be on the doorstep to ever find the Mansion. Finally the laptop on the mahogany desk started beeping. Xenia walked in closing the doors behind her and sat at the desk. She opened the laptop and pressed 'accept video call'. A man with greying hair and piercing eyes behind rimless glasses appeared on the screen. "Good evening Miss Krewse, I hope I haven't called at a bad time" said the man on the screen.

"No Dr Taylor, it's quite alright. Thank you for cleaning the Mansion for me"

"Of course Ma'am, how was your flight?"

"Good enough, but I'm more interested in the development of the new facility"

"Ah yes, I take it you looked at the schematics?" said the man on the screen. Xenia nodded. "Good well the progress has been good all levels have been completed except for the subterranean levels which will contain the research labs etc for the micro-organisms which need level 3 to 5 clearance."

"Good where is it located?"

"A town to the north of Racoon about half an hour drive from your mansion call Ridgeview" said Dr Taylor. "I'm sending you through the details. If I may ask why was it so important to be so close to New-Raccoon City?" Xenia smiled slightly and looked at the man on the screen

"Any number of cats could tell you what curiosity does Doctor, I'd advise you to temper yours" she said in the cold deadly voice that held the ghost of Albert Wesker.

"Of course Ma'am, my apologies. I will see you tomorrow then"

"Good night Doctor" replied Xenia and the screen shut off and she closed the laptop. She got out of the large black leather and walked to the study door looking up at the portrait on the wall. She flipped the light switch and walked across the crimson and gold carpeted landing admiring the grand staircase that shared the carpet and crystal chandelier hanging above the marble foyer. As she walked to her bedroom she opened one of the doors that was left ajar. She smiled at the sight of her five year old son snuggled up in his Thomas the Tank Engine sheets. Xenia sighed and smiled as she thought how like his father he looked. She walked down the hall into her bedroom a large bedroom with a balcony with dark purple damask wallpaper and mahogany ornate panelling. An ornate French four poster bed with purple damask satin sheets and velvet drapes stood near the doors to the balcony. Xenia walked over to a black baroque vanity table and sat down. She admired herself then held open her eyelids with one hand and with the other pulled the fine film of green off her eye revealing the red iris it hid. After doing the same with the other eye she put the green lenses in containers filled with fluid and stared at her bright red eyes.

* * *

Leon woke up with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat and his head was pounding. "It was just a dream" he panted. He got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Leon turned on the taps and splashed cold water on his face then looked up in the mirror and saw Xenobia jump out of the mirror. Leon's eyes snapped open as he screamed. He found himself in bed and looked at his clock '3:38' he sighed and pinched himself to see if he was awake. He remembered how he managed to sense Xenobia since she infected him. _So, she's really come back_ he thought lying back in his bed a million different thoughts, worries, fears and emotions playing on him now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mummy? Mummy wake up" said a quiet voice. Xenia's eyes opened and she looked at her 5 year old son standing by her bed in his Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas. He had big blue-grey eyes and light brown hair. Xenia smiled, secretly pleased at how much he looked like his father

"Yes sweetie what's wrong?" Xenia said

"I wanna go to school" he said

"Alright Sebastian we'll enrol you today" she said

"Mummy my new tooth is coming through, look" Sebastian said holding up his top lip showing Xenia the tip of an abnormally sharp canine. Xenia smiled proudly and kissed her son.

"Good boy now go and get dressed" she said

* * *

"Hunnigan I know it's her, I just know it" said Leon frustratedly

"Maybe Leon but I can't authorise you to go accusing the most powerful woman in the world because of a hunch. If you had solid evidence, that would be different but the word of a spy who has a shady-at-best reputation isn't going to cut it" Hunnigan said calmly staring at her computer screen.

"So what? We wait around like last time? Maybe she'll infect a couple of hundred cities this time"

"Perhaps you don't realise how much political and financial clout Xenia Krewse has. Ever since she bought Tricell and created Genesis she's been taking over cities and countries. She's taken over Moscow, New York, Tokyo, London and that's just the start if you push her she could destroy the D.S.O." Hunnigan snapped. She sat back in her chair and sighed. "I'll see if I can get you in on a 'Safety Inspection' but that's the best I can do and if they say no than that's all I can do"

"Thanks Hunnigan I appreciate it" said Leon with a sigh of relief

* * *

**Somewhere in the Middle East**

Jake looked out from the bunker the burning heat of the day was replaced by freezing nights. Everything was quiet at the moment. He had returned to mercenary work but he was also somewhat of a vigilante when it came to B.O.W's. He had been out here for a while a terrorist group was using B.O.W's and Jake's team where making the final push on their base of operations. The streets were littered with the corpses of those who'd given their lives trying to stop the madness of this place. His eyes started to close as the tiredness clawed at him. They snapped open again as he heard movement. He put on his night-vision goggles and saw a swarm of dog-like monstrosities heading towards them. "Everybody get up! Incoming!" he shouted and started shooting.

The constant firing of guns was deafening as wave after wave of monsters came forward. Some had more advanced mutations and took more ammo. As Jake dropped one of the smarter zombies that was completely red, like its skin had been flayed off and seemed to be in constant pain he realised that they weren't going to be able to hold out much longer. If they were going to live through the night and take down this base they had to go now. Fortunately Jake wasn't without a plan he and his team had prepared for this. "Everyone activate plan alpha!" said Jake getting down from the ledge and picking up his spare ammo. As he and his team left the building the women survivors got up to the ledge and provided cover fire with the weapons they'd left. Jake led the group killing the monstrosities that got in his way. The closer they got to the base the more intelligent the creatures seemed to get. "Looks like we've got most of them" said Jake gesturing for his team to take cover.

Despite the zombies being able to use guns they seemed to lack the ability to aim, Jake and his team put them down easily. They made their way across the blood soaked battlefield to the doors of the base. "Ahmid, I need a bypass on this door" Jake said and took point. A man about Jake's age ran up to the panel and started rewiring the door until it finally opened. The team slowly walked into the base. Blood was smeared on the walls and a disturbing scuttling noise was coming from the vent shafts. Jake and his team cautiously advanced into the base.

* * *

After enrolling her son in school Xenia got in her black Maserati and started driving to the Genesis Corporation main building. It was a very large building with a fountain outside. Xenia parked the car and headed inside the foyer was beautifully designed with a large reception and interactive map of the facility. Xenia's Chanel high heeled shoes clacked against the marble floor. One of the girls at reception noticed her and made a call. It wasn't long before Dr Taylor and a young blonde man came down in one of the elevators. "Miss Krewse, glad you could make it" he said shaking her hand.

"Dr Taylor I'm pleased to see that my trust was well placed in you"

"I take it you like the facility"

"Yes very much so" she said and smiled at the young blonde. "You are?"

"My name's Dr Cody Martin I'm Dr Taylor's research assistant" the blonde said.

"Dr Martin has been very productive with the viral analysis" said Dr Taylor. "I think of him as a valuable asset to the company"

"Good, now fill me in on the progress of the level 3 – 5 Laboratories. I want everything running ASAP"

"Of course I took the liberty of uploading all recent research and development data from all departments as well as facility data onto this disk. I'll show you to your office" Dr Taylor said gesturing towards the elevators.

* * *

Jake and his team were half way through the base when a swarm of Lickers attacked. Many of Jake's team had been slaughtered the entrails from their mangled bodies smeared on the floors and walls. The only one left was significantly larger with a big bloodshot eyeball on its side. It kept dodging the attacks and unlike the other Lickers its long tongue was covered in sharp barbs that ripped one of the team to shreds. Jake dodged its tongue rolling across the room he quickly took a shot at the eye on its side. The Licker screamed and dropped from the ceiling. "Aim for its eye!" Jake yelled as the monster got up and lunged towards him. He moved but the beast managed to claw his arm leaving a huge bloody gash. Jake and the remaining members of his team shot at the eye on the Licker which was now swelling as if it was going to explode and oozing pale green pus. The creature screamed in pain. Jake's arm was gushing blood but even with it twitching with adrenaline he picked up his gun and made the final shot at the Licker. The Licker made a blood curdling shriek as the eye on its body exploded blowing the monster in half. There were only four left in Jake's team now including Jake. He tore off one of his sleeves and tied it tightly around his arm to stop the bleeding.

They finally made it into the centre of the base beaten, bloody and weary. "Ahmid bypass" said Jake. The young technician set to work. "Alright everyone we lost a lot of good people to these bastards lets not let there deaths be in vain" the doors opened and Jake & his team readied their weapons but inside there was no horrifying monsters or deadly traps, just a man sitting at a computer. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy like he hadn't slept for weeks. "Put your hands above your head" Jake ordered.

"I…I…can't…I'm not me….I can't stop it" the man said. He sounded like he was on the verge of madness.

"I'm not gonna tell you again put your hands up and step away from the computer" Jake said, his trigger finger tightening. The man stopped typing and it looked like he was surrendering. That was until they saw the gun in his hand.

"Put the weapon down" ordered Jake

"I can't she won't let me" the man whimpered and put the gun to his temple

"No don't!"

"I have too, she wants it this way!" the man said and pulled the trigger blowing half his head off. Jake put his gun in its holster and approached the man. He looked at the computer screen which a large box saying 'FILES WIPED' on it. "Ahmid, could you see if you can recover what was on this computer?"

"Of course Jake" the young man said getting to work. Jake looked at the man and he started thinking. _What did he mean by 'she won't let _me'? He wondered he searched the man for identification or anything that could tell them who was behind this. The man's head flopped forward and Jake's eyes widened as he saw something on the back of his neck.

"What is that? A parasite?" asked Ahmid

"I dunno it looks like some kind of device. Any luck with the computer?" asked Jake

"No all the drives were completely wiped, somebody had something they didn't want us to know about" replied Ahmid

"Damn!" said Jake angrily. "Help me get this thing off it may help point us to what we're dealing with" he said pointing to the device. They tried pulling but it was buried deep into the man's spinal column. They pulled until it finally came out. The device looked like a metal plaga parasite with long metal hooked legs and in the centre of the device was an acid green liquid suddenly the device beeped and what sounded like a timer started. Jake through the device on the floor and the chamber with the green liquid burst into flames. Jake approached the device and picked it up once the fire had burnt out. "Somebody definitely has something they don't want us knowing about" he said looking at the device.


	4. Chapter 4

Xenia sat in her stunning office looking through some results data intensely. She picked up her phone and called her PA. "Angela, send Dr Cody Martin to my office please" she said

"Right away Ma'am" said the voice on the other end of the phone. Xenia sat back in the large black leather chair and opened up the young researchers personnel file. _Cody Martin born in Ridgeview, Kentucky. Joined Genesis part-time while studying at the University of Nevada, Reno, increased to full-time straight after graduating with a doctorate in Science and Medicine, relocated to work in the Nevada facility, transferred to Ridgeview as part of the skeleton team, applied for permanent position_. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Xenia still reading Cody's personnel file. The handsome blonde walked in.

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" he said

"I did" said Xenia standing up and gesturing for Cody to sit down. "How old are you?" she asked

"Surely an intelligent woman like you would know that with access to my files" said

"Yes but I'd like you to tell me" said Xenia sitting down with a sideways smile

"I'm 25 Ma'am" he replied

"I've been looking at some results data sent to me from on our middle eastern test grounds, less than perfect but very promising" she said standing up. "I understand you're responsible for the prototype."

"Yes"

"Exactly how did you manage to make it work?" Xenia said walking over to an oak chess table, her long black dress trailing behind her.

"Actually it was purely by chance. I was studying the X-Virus in Arizona more specifically I was trying to narrow down the genetic markers that it attaches to when it infects. I left a sample of the X-Virus on a slide while I looked up some of my notes when I returned the sample had changed" he said. Xenia moved another pawn as she listened. "Some of the cells were changing, moving, it was like they were desperately searching for DNA. When they were in this state and I introduced them to living tissue I found the infection was far more potent. In very small controlled doses I was able to simulate early stages of infection i.e. the group consciousness between the virus and infectee but the immune system would fight it off before any physical mutations started to take place."

"Impressive work Dr Martin" said Xenia moving a black pawn to take the white pawn. "You managed to create a master/slave relationship by slowly releasing the X-Virus"

"Thank you Ma'am" smiled Cody. "I designed the device to store a small amount of the virus. It attaches itself to the spine using the legs and tail which also serves as miniature probes and release the virus if the device is forcibly removed then it ignites eliminating any chance of viral outbreak."

"But can the device be removed otherwise?"

"Yes through a combination of small buttons on the body of the device"

"Very good work Dr Martin but I can't at this current point see any use for this device other than military but I want it kept on file we may be able to use it in the future." Xenia said moving the white rook to take a black pawn.

"Of course Ma'am I was worried that it would be abused" said Cody

"It is not a complete loss you found out some useful data about the X-Virus." Xenia smiled looking at the young scientist. "Tell me why you wanted to join my company" she said moving the black knight

"Ever since I was a child I've wanted to help make a better world. I wanted us to stop pollution, over farming and driving other species to extinction. I wanted to create a world where we could live without burning a hole in the o-zone layer" said Dr Martin. "My parents said I was too much of an idealist. When I was in university I tried to use genetic modification on plants to make them more resilient to pests then we wouldn't have to use pesticides and messing up the navigation systems of bees. Then I heard the Genesis Corporation had started making Geo-Thermal, Hydroelectric, Solar Power Plants and wind farms. You then took-over the other power companies and dismantled them. I saw how you were trying to use plants in the pharmaceuticals, encouraging natural health enhancements and not testing on animals. I knew that this is were I wanted to work"

"You and I have similar ideas, I created this company to change humanity for the better" said Xenia putting the white king into check. "Many fear change and will fight it with every fibre of their being but change is the one thing that will save them, the one thing that will set them free." She said darkly. "I imagine my logic unsettles you"

"On the contrary Ma'am logic is exactly what our current society lacks." Cody said blushing slightly

"Tell me Dr Martin, unofficially what do you think of Dr Taylor?"

"He has a brilliant mind and I can learn a lot from him but…."

"But?"

"He seems more interested in his next paycheque then any of the work we do."

"Yes" Xenia smiled moving the white queen. "When the lower labs are finished there will be projects of the highest security. I need the best possible team handling things down there….that no longer includes Dr Taylor" she said coldly. "He's brilliant but he's also greedy. I can't have people like that around."

"You mean you're firing him?"

"Not yet" Xenia moved the white knight taking the black rook. "He still is of use to me but when he becomes a liability…" she moved the black queen. "Check mate" she smiled and looked up from the chess board. "Dr Martin, you are currently my top candidate for his replacement. I have watched you and listened to you and unlike your mentor you seem to hold loyalty to Genesis and in turn to me" she said smiling seductively at Cody her green eyes shimmered.

"With all due respect Ma'am I'd follow you to Hell and back" replied Cody

"Well it probably won't come to that. Now if you'll excuse me I have some financial matters to attend to" Xenia said returning to her desk

* * *

Leon had just returned from his current assignment and headed straight to his computer to write up his report. The thought of Xenobia being at large with money and power sickened him. All he could think of was what monstrous scheme she was coming up with and would she be involving their child in it, that thought frightened him the most. He looked at his computer screen and saw he'd just held down the 'R' button. Leon sighed and backspaced his report. Hunnigan knocked on his door and walked in. "You ok, Leon?"

"Fine Hunnigan I just hate paperwork" shrugged Leon

"Well the guys at the top reluctantly agreed to you investigating Genesis Corporation but if you don't find anything than that's the end of it" said Hunnigan. "I gotta be honest with you Leon the only reason they're letting you do this is because of your experience with B.O.W's"

"And your good word, right Hunnigan?" smiled Leon. Hunnigan rolled her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet they're sending one of their agents to make sure you don't harass Xenia Krewse."

"Don't worry about it Hunnigan. I'll do it all by the book"

"I hope so because if you don't my head is on the chopping block. Officially this is just a safety inspection" she said uneasily.

"Alright, I got it" said Leon just as his phone started ringing. Hunnigan put his assignment papers on the desk and walked out the office. Leon picked up his phone. "Agent Kennedy" he said

"Yo Hero, its Jake" said the familiar voice on the other end of the phone

"Jake? How are you it's been a while?"

"Well I'm still alive so I can't complain. Look I've just been helping some people in the middle east they've got a bad case of B.O.W's out here."

"Do you need help?"

"Please" said Jake sarcastically. "I found something attached to one of the people in the main base it ignited when my team and I removed it. I thought you guys could tell me what it is and where it came from"

"Yeah I'll let the science team know and see what we can do" said Leon rather surprised

"Thanks Hero, my gate will be opening in about an hour so I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Later"

"Goodbye Jake" said Leon putting the phone down. He started searching his computer there was no information anywhere about B.O.W attacks in the middle east not even news reports. Leon got up and went to see Hunnigan. The brunette sat at her desk typing while talking on her wireless headset. Leon waited for her to finish her call. "Hunnigan" he said when she finally finished the call. "I just got a call from Jake he says the Middle East is a B.O.W hot zone but I can't find anything about it anywhere. Could you call the B.S.A.A and see if they have anything on it?"

"Sure Leon, I'll see if I can dig up anything else."

* * *

Xenia stood outside the school waiting. Children left the school and went to their bikes, buses or respective parents or guardians. Xenia watched them her eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses. Finally Sebastian came running out and hugged her. "Mummy!" he said happily

"Hi precious, how was school?" said Xenia as they walked to the car

"School was great my teacher Miss Daniels is really nice. She asked me to give you this letter" Sebastian replied handing a piece of paper to Xenia. Xenia put it in her bag and smiled. "Some of the other children are nice too. There's this one boy, James who says that we need to stay away from the girls because they have cooties, what are cooties Mum?"

"Cooties are a pseudo-parasite akin to fleas or lice used by young children to create social stigma" Xenia said bluntly. "They don't exist and I'm surprised that you would fall for such a ridiculous idea"

"Sorry Mummy" said Sebastian getting in the car

"I understand, you are trying to fit into the social structure of your new group but you aren't like them. I wasn't like other children when I was your age we're just….different" Xenia said starting the car.

"Why Mum? You always say we're different but you never explain how or why we're different"

"You are too young to understand now." Xenia replied. They approached the Mansion and got out of the car. "Sebastian go and do your homework. I have some work to do" she said. The little boy headed upstairs to his room while Xenia walked towards the bust of Virgil. She tilted the head and scanned her hand. Opening the doors to the secret laboratories below. She walked up to the large armchair in front of the numerous computer monitors each filming cities around the world from satellites and sat down. "Open test data for Middle Eastern kill zone" she ordered a separate window opened and data started running while Xenia watched. "Any Anomalies detected?" she asked the computer. _1 Anomaly Detected: Unregistered DNA/Unexpected human presence_. Xenia's eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses and typed something in to the keypad on her chair. A camera shot of the 'anomaly' appeared on the computer. "Enhance image" Xenia ordered the computer zoomed in and enhanced the pixels on the shot. Xenia smiled sideways. "Well, well if it isn't my darling brother"


End file.
